Laplace Franken
Laplace Franken (Romaji: Rapurasu Furanken; Kana: ラプラス・フランケン), the Edgelord of Evil (Romaji: Akuno Ejjirōdo; Kana and Kanji: 悪のエッジロード), is the anti-villain protagonist of Hydra Head: Eschaton. He is a mage of the famous and powerful Hydra Head guild, wherein he has been nicknamed the Demon-Maker (Romaji: Dēmon Mēkā; Kana: デーモン・メーカー) due to his creation of Demon-Make. He is also a highly acclaimed and world-renowned archaeologist, who is infamous for his obsession with the prophecy engraved upon the runestones that are all that remains of the ancient and defunct Dillhoffian Empire. He aspires to recreate the apocalyptic demon that is foretold of in the Eschaton, because he believes that the demon's recreation is inevitable and hopes that recreating the demon will allow him to discover any weaknesses that the demon may have. At the beginning of the story, he forcibly seizes control of and leadership over the Doomsday Cult and begins to educate the cultists in the CORRECT way to bring about and lament the end of the world. ''Personality and Relationships ''Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... ''Background WIP... Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment ''Magics Darkness Magic Main Article: Darkness Magic * Darkness Magic (Romaji: Yami no Mahō; Kanji: 闇の魔法) - Also known as Shadow Magic (Romaji: Kage no Mahō; Kanji: 陰の魔法), is a Caster Magic. Its spells consists of the generation and manipulation of darkness and shadows. Demon-Make Main Article: Demon-Make * Demon Make (Romaji: Dēmon Meiku; Kana: デーモン・メイク) - Also known as Demon-Molding Magic (Romaji: Akuma no Zōkei Mahō; Kanji: 悪魔の造形魔法), is both a Caster Magic and a sort of Molding Magic. Its spells consists of the creation of demons. Demon Particle Magic Main Article: Demon Particle Magic * Demon Particle Magic (Romaji: Maryūshi no Mahō; Kanji: 魔粒子の魔法) - Is a Caster Magic. Its spells consists of the generation and manipulation of Demonano (Romaji: Dēmonano; Kana: デーモナノ), which is the demonic particle that is found within the body of both the demonic and any non-demonic whom exhibits the "Demon Factor". Demon Supremacy Magic Main Article: Demon Supremacy Magic * Demon Supremacy Magic (Romaji: Sōma Mahō; Kanji: 操魔魔法) - Is a Caster Magic. Its spells consists of the manipulation of demons. Law Main Article: Law (Dæmon Law) * Law (Romaj''i: '''Rō'; Kana: ロウ) - Is a Black Magic. It allows its caster to generate a spherical radiance and then use a clap of the hands to expand that radiance into a pillar of destructive light; however, it does so at the risk of inflicting the Contradictory Curse upon its caster. In this form, it is a deeply flawed and extremely risky magic. However, through a decade of improvement and modification, it is possible for it to ascend into perfected version of itself; ** Dæmon Law (Romaji: Deimon Rō; Kana: デイモン・ロウ) - Is an improved and modified version of Law. It allows its caster to transform his- or herself into one of the four stages of Dæmon Mode. Shade Main Article: Shade * Shade (Romaji: Shēdo; Kana: シェード) - Also known as Dark Soldier (Romaji: Yūhei; Kanji: 幽兵), is a Caster Magic. Its spells consists of the generation and manipulation of apparitions. Take Over Main Article: Take Over (Satan Soul) * Take Over (Romaji: Teiku Ōbā; Kana: テイク・オーバー) - Also known as Confiscation (Romaji: Sesshū; Kanji: 接収), is both a Caster Magic and an advance form of Transformation Magic. Its spells allow one to assume not just the appearance of an entity, but the abilities and traits of that entity as well. ** Satan Soul (Romaji: Satan Sōru; Kana: サタン・ソール) - Is a form of Take Over. Its spells allow one to exhibit the abilities of demons. Transformation Magic Main Article: Transformation Magic * Transformation Magic (Romaji: Henshin Mahō; Kanji: 変身魔法) - Is a Caster Magic. Its spells consists of the alteration of one's shape and structure. ''Battles *WIP... Trivia *The given name Laplace is a reference to Laplace's Demon and thus, by association, Pierre-Simon Laplace. *The surname Franken is a reference to Frankenstein. Navigation'' WIP... Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mage